Cinocephali
History Long ago, before every corner of the Earth had been peeled away by the hands of Man, there were tales of a small island on which a curious race of people lived. They were known as the Dog Heads, or Cinocephali, and were said to have the body of a man but the head of a dog. They communicated by barking to one another and fed on the flesh of humans. Among them was a Dog Head named Reprobus who would later become St. Christopher, after relinquishing his canine facade in his acceptance of Christianity. From this, a Clan of werewolves, the Cinocephali (or “Cino”, colloquially) have adopted their title, for they long to leave the shame of their bestial desires behind, dispersed by accepting the light of God into their hearts. Like all the Clans, there are varying degrees of philosophical severity. Some Cino merely hate what they are, and try their best to hide their condition from the world and in that avoid associating with other wolves as much as possible. Others have chosen that the path to Salvation is through compassion and have chosen to aid those who are in need of who desire to be saved. And upon their breast, they wear a silver-colored cross to symbolize this, whether as a tattoo or as a pendant. Still others turn their hatred outward, and use their inhuman abilities against others of their kind, hunting down the renegades, those that turn away from the Light, and slaughtering them. An Order of the Cino has even allied, though secretly, with the Vatican, long ago begging those holier than them for forgiveness of their involuntary sins, and have constructed a sophisticated network of werewolf hunters who are themselves werewolves. These wolves sport a golden cross. Regardless of which view they accept, all Cinocephali wait in anticipation for a Holy Cure, to relieve them of their demonic influence, and restore the purity of their humanity. The Cinocephali are well known for their underground resource centers designed to draw those seeking aid in understanding their new condition, and often promising a Cure should they accept religion as their salve. Many who stumble upon the Cinocephali are newly bitten and have been abandoned by their sire. The Clan does their best to track them and either reach out to those seeking redemption, managing them as patients in need of treatment, or otherwise as plague-ridden animals in need of euthanizing. As a more religious Clan, the Cino have an almost fanatical devoutness to their beliefs as many cling so desperately to the hope of a Holy Cure that they try with every fibre of their being to be worthy of its deliverance. This desire to separate themselves entirely from the lycanthrope race has earned them a dangerous reputation that other wolves should be wary of should they ever encounter them. Relationship with Other Clans Like all the Clans in Chambury, the Cino maintains a sort of cautious peace with the others. But their presence does do more to curb that of the more Feral werewolves or other troublemakers. They have come to see themselves as a kind of authority in the area even though their actual territory is rather small. Naturally, they are strongly opposed to the Ulfhednar. Most other Clans generally do not like them, judging them for the few that seek to destroy their own kind. They are often viewed as fanatics and more of a cult than a clan. Tensions are usually high and lately there has been quite a bit of bickering amongst the two factions, especially as abductions and slayings seem to be becoming more common. In the past the two Orders maintained one another, they often keep one philosophy from taking over the entire Clan as the Elders have long since deemed it necessary to consider the views of both when making decisions. They understand that sometimes force is as necessary as grace, but lately it seems as though power has been tipping and the more compassionate are being pushed out altogether.... How to Recognize a Cinocephali Because, obviously, your character may not always know what Clan the other character belongs to, if they are at all familiar with the Clans, here's a quick guide on what to look for. * Cino are not always obvious. Many are religious but remain largely neutral as to the matters of werewolves. They just want to belong and maintain their Christian purity in spite of being a bloodlusting were-animal. * Those that are more left or right wing Cino may carry some sort of religious talisman on them, such as a cross or pendant of an archangel or something. * Depending on your character, they may be outright prejudiced or very fearful of their own kind, but this is usually founded upon the religious dogma of their Clan. Joining the Clan The Cino view themselves as custodians of a particular brand of order. Ashamed of what they perceive to be demonic origins, they act out against other Clans in the name of God, driven by a maddening desire for spiritual redemption through cleansing the world of other monstrous threats, namely their own kind. But not only do they pray for forgiveness, they also pursue release from their curse through scientific experimentation, seeking a Holy Cure. However, one aspect of the Cino does concern itself with the atonement of others. They have taken it upon themselves to separate the sinners from the saints among their own kind, inducting those who wish to be saved into their ranks, forcing or brainwashing others, or altogether eradicating those judged to have fallen too far from God’s Grace. Below you will find some more specific scenarios to help inspire you if you get stuck coming up with how your character joined the Cinocephali. # For some, the morning after their change is thrilling, as if before they had never lived at all... yet for others, it is hard to hold back the bile. To awake with viscera and gore still in your clutches or blood caked upon you and the clarity of consciousness permitted memories of the night to flow back into you... What have you done?! You've done more then just sin and it burns in you, hell fire and guilt licking at your soul as hungrily as your wolf for more flesh. God help you, the Church help you, and there, kneeling and praying, begging... you find you're not alone. "Tell me your sins, my child," the Father's voice says gently, as if already knowing, listening as if already having heard and with a nod, he more then understands. He tells you the story of Saint Christopher, the power of Christ, how the Devil is trying to claim you, and how the Cinocephali can help save you... if you truly wish to be saved. Prove yourself with an act of Penance for your Sins or the Church may punish you themselves. # Why? It is a question all have asked. Perhaps the Lord is punishing you, maybe He's testing you, yet all in all, you can't seem to lose Faith. Only an Act of God can change you back now. Will you give in to the Demon inside you? Let yourself be Damned? Or will you seek Redemption... in the claws of others like you? Leaving the Clan The Cino are considered something of a Hunter organization. They will not take it lightly that you have decided to abandon them, however, this mostly applies to those who were actively and/or politically involved in the Clan's activities. They may require some sort of tithe or penance if your withdrawal is considered peaceful '''(see below for an example challenge you may satisfy). A peaceful withdrawal means that you were neither a Hunter nor a Recruiter, not involved in any way with the harm or swaying of other werewolves to join the Clan. '''If you were a Hunter or Recruiter for them, particularly if you were involved in one of the Orders, they may send other Cino to try to kill you or sway you back to their side. If you truly intend on switching Clans, indicate in your submission how you got away or declined their efforts. If you really get stuck, below you will find some example challenges that may help you. # You want to leave the clan, but to do so you are to undergo a tithe. You are to be whipped and tortured in a fashion similar to Christ to purify your soul. Survive the nails, whipping, and silver cupped baptism. And this is not a suggestion. Do you go through it? Can you hold your wolf back? # To leave the clan, you are asked to perform one more task for your faith. Hunt down a member of another clan and bring them to the Cinocephali. You are given the task to convert them however you feel best. What do you do? Clan Abilities Listed here: Cinocephali/Abilities Orders The Orders under this Clan work closely together in their quest to purge the planet of those who revel in their Sin. Those belonging to the Order of L'Ultimo Inquisizione will sometimes work as spies for the Order of the Lama di Dio. Although, there are many who act according to their own beliefs, and although it may risk their reputation with the Clan (especially if they are involved in the recruitment/destruction of other weres) they may entertain a more benign philosophy, using their connections to help everyone they can. Order of Lama di Dio These are the members of the werewolf population that hate not only themselves but also other wolves. They turn their self loathing outward, blaming their fellow wolves for their misfortunes. These people can become expert hunters of their own kind, whether they accept money for it or the joy is its own reward. Most have learned to tolerate their clansmen, knowing they are only victims. Other Clans who are wise to their ways often avoid them, but their expertise may be hired for a price. Werewolf hunters may work in tandem with recruiters who weed out the sinners from those who desire redemption. This is mostly done through the resource centers the Clan has set up, very often with a pleasant, Christian-themed front to lure unsuspecting newly bitten wolves. Order of Lama di Dio Entry Once you complete a Order Entry Challenge, you may take ONE free Ability, and receive 1 Silver, after completing the Challenge. Subsequent Abilities and augments will cost 1 Silver. You hate your wolf and all those uncivilized clans out there. To think some of those animals embrace this curse. Your loathing for this ailment has been noted by members of the Order of Lama di Dio. With a little help, you could learn how to properly deal with your situation. Show us, whether through writing or visual art, how you came to be involved with the Order of Lama di Dio. Please be aware that your challenge must involve one or more of the following themes: * Self-hatred, or the hatred or fear of other weres. * A strong desire to be around others who share your views. * A strong desire to hurt or kill those who do not share your views. If you get stuck, below are a few more specific challenges that you may use as inspiration or attempt to complete. # You have been asked to hunt down a fellow Cinocephali and bring them to the Order. This wolf has been accused of Changing a human and needs to be punished. As the one to bring them in, you will decide their punishment. How will you bring the wolf in? How does the Order punish them? # In order to prevent the spread of the wolves, you have been asked to take an oath of celibacy and peace towards humans. You are sent among the people to be tested. How will you deal with the temptations? Can you control your wolf? # In order to hunt your prey, you should understand your prey. The Order has challenged you to stay as a wolf for a month. Whether you are to stay in the wilderness or city, you are not to return to human. When the month is over and you are still determined to join the Order,you are welcomed. Where do you go? What was your worst experience? What have you learned about your prey? Order of Lama di Dio Abilities Sinners Repent (Rank 1) Prerequisite: The Rite (Rank 2) Cost: 0 The Order of Lama di Dio trains its blades in the art of dissection, taking their enemy apart by removing their weaknesses and shattering their confidence in themselves. While some may feel that there are those capable of being redeemed, the Order knows there are many who have no hope and must be placed in the pits of hell. They train their hunters in the secret arts of others and how to identify them and nullify them. This is a magical ability, using a small portion of their inner reserve without draining them largely to remove what they perceive to be the biggest danger of an opponent. Allows the player to pick an ability of the target of their wrath and disables it and this effect applies to any enemy within range, though they must see the target for the effect to work. Sinners Repent (Rank 2) Prerequisite: Sinners Repent (Rank 1), The Rite (Rank 3) Cost: 1 Augmenting allows them to willingly exude an aura that brings doubt and hesitation into the hearts of the faithless. This drains their magic faster while in effect and causes all actions of enemies of the church within visual range to feel a malaise and unease that they can't identify. It reduces all actions enemies take while in range, adding -1 Bone value to their rolls. Sinners Repent (Rank 3) Prerequisite: Sinners Repent (Rank 2), Equal Parts (Rank 2) Cost: 1 Augmenting further allows the Priest to drain all a target’s magical energy in a single touch, consuming all the energy in their target and touching their soul with weakness. This disables all abilities of the target if they fail to resist, freezing them in the shape they are in, disabling any magical effects and bonuses from any ability. However, it does not work on Lycanthropes during the full moon. Blessing the Blade (Rank 1) Prerequisite: Purity (Rank 2) Cost: 0 The priests that follow the blade are quite familiar with the element of silver. Its bright gleam cuts deep into the power of the moon; a reflection of her magic that damages the beasts filled with her magic. The priests may once per scene bless a single piece of silver which empowers it with the wrath of God, injecting their faith and magical energy into the blade. The silver feels molten to any lycanthrope it touches, cutting through thick hides like the berserker's with ease. Each time the blade enters a victim's flesh, it drains a portion of their magical energy in addition to dealing a double dose of silver poisoning. The effect wears off after an hour or after five bloodlettings whichever comes first. Blessing the Blade (Rank 2) Prerequisite: Blessing the Blade (Rank 1), Purity (Rank 3) Cost: 1 Augmenting allows the blade's hunger to also fill the priest with the drained magical energy and allows the blade to feast up to ten times or half a day's time. Blessing the Blade (Rank 3) Prerequisite: Blessing the Blade (Rank 2), Piety (Rank 2) Cost: 1 Augmenting again changes the silver's curse even further. Instead of killing the Lycanthrope, it steals a bit of the lycanthrope's essence, the silver poisoning seeking to destroy the lycanthropy. Upon a normally lethal dose, the target, instead of resisting death, resists the loss of the Moon's gift. This ability kills their animal mind, leaving the human host. Many survivors choose to take their own life or are driven completely mad by the loss. Order of Lama di Dio Exit You want to leave your Order? Oh no, not that easy.... show us, whether through short story or visual art, how and/or why you left the Order. If you are switching Clans, you do not need to complete an Order Exit Challenge,' '''but you will not be considered part of the Order any more, respectively. When leaving the Order of L'Ultimo Inquisizione please consider the following themes: This Order will not take your leaving that lightly. A penance of some kind must be paid. If not then '''someone may be sent to kill you.' You no longer agree with their views or even feel comfortable being associated with them even if it does afford you a certain amount of status within the Clan. If you get stuck, below you will find some example challenges. # Your brethren have seen your lack of commitment. They challenge your enthusiasm. In order to leave, you are to survive a hunt on your own. You are dropped in the middle of nowhere and given 6 hours head start before the 5 man team comes for you. Do you run? Fight? # Betrayer. That is what this Order now thinks of you. Before you can leave, they must take this betrayal out on your body. Your former brethren surround you and start the bloody atonement. What do they do? Who does it? Can you hold back your wolf? Order of L'Ultimo Inquisizione Members of this Order are highly compassionate and while they loathe what they have become, they seek redemption not through the evisceration of their kind but through their salvation, and only if the desire to embrace it is there. Those who rebel against the Lord's Teachings are often disregarded or, in some cases, assigned death at the hands of the Order of Lama di Dio. The Order of L'Ultimo Inquisizione seek only to help those willing to help themselves, promising that a Holy Cure may one day arrive but only to those who deserve it. Others in this Order do not believe that a Cure will appear in our time, but perhaps only in the Time of Judgement, when the worthy souls will be separated from the corrupted ones. In the meantime, however, they offer up faith and companionship to those who need it most and to teach newly bitten wolves how to manage their condition. Safe houses and resource centers, often marked with a silver cross, offer counseling, clothing, and most importantly a secure place to contain themselves when their wolf is out of control. These are most often in churches or in the basements of office buildings owned by a Cinocephali elder. The Order of L'Ultimo Inquisizione also work in tandem with the Order of Lama di Dio, posing as recruiters for their Clan and weeding out the sinners from those who bear a genuine desire for aid. Sometimes it is difficult to tell one Order from the other, but those of L'Ultimo Inquisizione often wear white-gold crosses where those of Lama di Dio wear yellow. Order of L'Ultimo Inquisizione Entry Once you complete a Order Entry Challenge, you may take ONE free Ability, and receive 1 Silver, after completing the Challenge. Subsequent Abilities and augments will cost 1 Silver. You've either been what you are for a while now or you are newly bitten, newly turned, and frightened of what you have become. You're weary of the lost nights, the anxious days, and the terrible suffering and stress that comes from controlling the beast within, not to mention the Change itself feels as though you are dying over and over again. But there is help, and you have come to the right place. First, however, you must prove that you are ready to embrace a new beginning. Show us, whether through writing or visual art, how you came to be involved with the Order of Lama di Dio. Please be aware that your challenge must involve one or more of the following themes: * Self-hatred, or the hatred or fear of other weres. * A strong desire to be around others who share your views. * An equally strong desire to help those who do not share your views, and if they can't be swayed, then your knowledge that you at least tried. If you get stuck, below are a few more specific challenges that you may use as inspiration or attempt to complete. # The Order of St. Francis has brought you into their fold. To help raise you to their ideal they set a task for you. You are to go into the wilderness alone for 5 days and 5 nights. There have been reports of a new wolf going wild. Without transforming you are asked to bring this new wolf in to the Cinocephali where they can be taken care of. How do you handle them? Are you able to bring the new wolf back without incident? # The hope of The Order of L'Ultimo Inquisizione is to help those wayward wolves that need guidance and compassion. But humans need this almost as much as the wolves. The Order has a homeless shelter that doubles as a safe house for newly changed wolves coming to Cinocephali. You are to serve in the shelter helping both the homeless and the wolves. What challenges arise? Are there problems between the humans and the wolves? # You've been under a lot of stress lately and have surrendered to your wolf's influence even though you've spent weeks, perhaps months, learning to tame it. In your moment of weakness, it gets the better of you, and you awake bathed in the consequences of what it has wrought. But, you know there is a place that can help you. Order of St.Francis offers you their guidance and protection, but they need you to spend time in isolation and atonement. They set you up in a safe room for a full month as you are taught to handle your wolf. During the day you come in go but at night you must return to the safe room. As the full moon draws near you feel the pull of the wolf. Do you win over it? Do you return to the safe room? Can the order bring you under control? Order of L'Ultimo Inquisizione Abilities Hand of God (Rank 1) Prerequisite: Face of God (Rank 2) Cost: 0 There are many over the years who have said that religion is little more than mind control and perhaps the L'Ultimo Inquisizione gives that a little credence. Those within the Order have found the common thread of faith allows them unusual control over those who follow the same faith. Human and Lycanthrope members of churches that are under the control of the Cinocephali will be compelled by the words of the Priest into acting without hesitation or question. Those who are not truly faithful and doubt the church have a chance to resist this effect, but those who do fall under the spell are willing to even die for their faith. Hand of God (Rank 2) Prerequisite: Hand of God (Rank 1), Face of God (Rank 3) Cost: 1 Augmenting allows the priest to empower their followers. Those affected become empowered with the faith of Christ, making it more difficult for enemies to resist the attacks of mobs under their control. Hand of God (Rank 3) Prerequisite: Hand of God (Rank 2), Aura Guardian (Rank 2) Cost: 1 Augmenting further allows the priest to summon an angel once per scene who follows their orders in much the same way as the faithful. The Angel may materialize on the physical plane, or inhabit the astral but not both at the same time. Pain Bringer (Rank 1) Prerequisite: Passion (Rank 2) Cost: 0 Pain, the Order teaches, is a tool to be used wisely. Just as they train followers on how to use pain to focus and concentrate, they also teach them to use it as a tool. When the character injures another person, whether with tooth and claw, a human hand, or a tool of man, they become an instrument of God. The priest channels their own suffered pain and anguish into the touch, causing significantly more pain and discomfort in the target than it should be. In other lycanthropes, their attacks even with mundane weapons increase the target's Rage with each hit as it attacks their nerves and senses. The character must feel righteous in their cause and must be after a specific goal in the name of God in order for this effect to work. However, using this ability also drains the character’s magic slowly. Pain Bringer (Rank 2) Prerequisite: Pain Bringer (Rank 1), Passion (Rank 3) Cost: 1 Augmenting allows the Priest to become completely immune to pain for a small duration once per scene by reflecting that pain back on others who injure them. In fact, the priest could even cut their own flesh to cause pain in a chosen target. Greater pain drains their magic and is taxing on the mind. Pain Bringer (Rank 3) Prerequisite: Pain Bringer (Rank 2), Exorcism (Rank 2) Cost: 1 Augmenting again allows the pain to add up towards a goal of confession. Against a human or non-werewolf creatures the pain adds up towards a breaking point in which the person must roll their willpower to resist succumbing and giving in, confessing deep secrets and opening their mind to the Cino. Against lycanthropes, when a Rage is triggered by the effect, their animal mind takes over, but is completely submissive to the priest for the duration. It's harder to break the wolf into confessing their sins, but they will follow orders and be a valued hand of God. Order of L'Ultimo Inquisizione Exit You want to leave your Order? Oh no, not that easy... show us, whether through short story or visual art, how and/or why you left the Order. If you are switching Clans, you do not need to complete an Order Exit Challenge,' '''but you will not be considered part of the Order any more, respectively. When leaving the Order of L'Ultimo Inquisizione please consider the following themes: * This Order will not take your leaving that lightly. A penance of some kind must be paid. If not then '''someone may be sent to kill you.' * You no longer agree with their views or even feel comfortable being associated with them even if it does afford you a certain amount of status within the Clan. If you get stuck, below you will find some example challenges. # You have decided being a supporting player in the Order of L'Ultimo Inquisizione is not for you. There is neither glory nor peace for you here. They are saddened but understand. Before you leave they want you to go through The Grand Rite. This ritual is performed to separate a wolf from its person for a short period of time. It can only be performed under a New Moon and lasts for those 3 days. When the Grand Rite is done you are left human weak and sent into the world. You cannot transform for the 3 (or more) days of the new moon. This is meant to remind you of your humility and ties to humanity. It is also their parting gift. How do you deal with it? Are you joyous? You know it will return, how do you spend your 3 days? # Even though there is much you despise about being what you are, you cannot deny the benefits. You've been hanging out more and more with members of another Clan who have told you that you can have the best of both worlds - control and freedom. They are willing to teach you the discipline it takes, and it seems far less tedious than what the Order of L'Ultimo Inquisizinoe has taught you. One night, you are coaxed into transforming and running with them, and this time, embracing your wolf feels different; it is right. However, a Cinocephali elder somehow recognizes you scurrying about with your friends and the next day you are called to Silver Communion. You must drink the blood of Christ (wine) and a silver Eucharist that is placed on your tongue. If you swallow it and live you are free to go... Category:Clans